


i am not ok

by jisungsaegyo



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, Humour, M/M, More Chapters to Come, Wooyoung Centric, boobs, co ed bands, female!Seonghwa, female!wooyoung, lots of fEmale description, more tags to come, yunho is big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsaegyo/pseuds/jisungsaegyo
Summary: The company wanted to do something different, put the band’s name on the web for being DIFFERENT. And what better way, than making a co ed group?seonghwa and wooyoung get enlisted for the final line up of kq’s new group, ateez. what they thought would be a single gender group, turned out to be a chaotic mess of raging hormones, secret crushes, parties, and did i mention,, BOYS?? Follow Seonghwa and Wooyoung as the two girls make their grand debut, with 6 other guys,,
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/ Choi Jongho, Jung Wooyoung/ Choi San, Jung Wooyoung/ everyone, Jung Yunho/ Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Park seonghwa/ Kim hongjoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiii readers!! ive seen no fanfics about female wooyoung oR seonghwa, and I LOVE gender end fanfics,, idk why. 
> 
> i am aware wooyoung and seonghwa are Male names,, i just want to keep them the same for this fic. for now, we can just pretend that they are unisex names.
> 
> on with the first chapter!!

“Holy shit.” Wooyoung whispered under her breath as she stepped into the new dorm, “it’s huge.”

“Yeah.” Seonghwa breathes out, admiring the spacious room in front of them.

Both girls had received the letter from kq telling them that they’d been selected to debut with 6 other trainees, and they couldn’t wait to meet the rest of their members.

Seonghwa was tall, well, much taller than woo, with straight, black shoulder-length hair and a decently sized chest. she had chocolatey eyes, piercing yet warming, with a cute small nose and luscious lips. She radiated ‘grown up’ energy, what with her tidy look and mature attitude. She wore a baggy white shirt, with a loose denim jacket on top. to finish off the look, she had black skinny jeans, outlining her long, slender legs, and a pair of white trainers. 

https://www.yaaku.com/upload/201908/08/YW66430_1.jpg

Wooyoung was the opposite. She was smaller than average, claiming all the girls now a days stuffed their shoes to appear taller, with long, silky purple hair, reaching mid back. She had a rather big chest, and thick thighs, creating an hourglass silhouette. Full lips and large eyes finished off her look, painting her out to be innocent and lively. wait till she got on the dance floor,,  
She wore a cropped black shirt, on top of it a black baggy, open shirt with white patterns coming up from the sides, with ripped back jeans and white shoes.

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/23/3d/e1233d8ff12b382b999cec4354348bfa.jpg

“uh. who are you?” a small boy, still managing to beat wooyoung in height, turned round the corner, computer in hand and a confused look on his face.

“who are YOU?” Seonghwa stared him dead in the eyes, confusion visible, “have we got the wrong dorm number?”

“im not sure.” the boy with the white hair peered down at the nite seonghwa held out for him to read, “i mean the address is correct. why would you be sent to a boys dorm though?”

“cheater! i never said go!” a voice rang out further into the dorm.

“move im gay.” a tall, lanky boy with a cute smile and dark hair appeared a few seconds later, “oh. we have visitors? hi im Jung Yunho.” 

The two girls stared at Yunho, dumbfounded, before realising they were supposed to respond. However before they could, the owner of the voice from before came speeding to a halt next to yunho. Tousled, dark hair, with a strip of white and a thin smirk. Foxy eyes stared at wooyoung, locking her in place.

“Nice to meet you yunho. im Park Seonghwa, and this,” seonghwa nudged wooyoung, who seemed to be hypnotised by the fox like boy who just joined them.

“o-oh. im Jung wooyoung.” She beamed up at them all.

“Choi San.” San smirked at wooyoung, eyes lingering on her for more than a moment or two, before realising other people were there, “im guessing you met hongjoong and yunho.”

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa whispered, finally being able to put a name to the face that intrigued her.

“They seem to be in a bit of a pickle. They were given the address to our dorm, in means of them staying.” Hongjoong explained to the new arrivals.

“Do you think they’re the two new members?” Yunho asked, wide eyed looking over to the girls, before turning back to hongjoong.

“A co ed group? the only one I’ve heard of is KARD. Are we really going to be a mix gender group?” Wooyoung questioned, squirming under the watchful eyes of san.

“Seems like it. Well girls, might as well introduce you to the rest of the gang.” Hongjoong clapped his hands, before motioning for them to step further into the dorm.

The girls abandoned their suitcases and bags, following hongjoong into the living room. Sat on the couch reading was a stunning boy, with blonde-brown hair, leg crossed over the other as he elegantly scanned over his book.

“This is Kang yeosang. Yeosang this is seonghwa and wooyoung, our new members.”

Yeosang leisurely turned round, smile on his face, until he saw two girls.

“W-why are there,, girls?” He hesitantly asked, unsure if he was being polite or not. Despite his hesitation, his eyes seemed to constantly travel back to seonghwa.

“GIRLS? WHERE?” 

A body suddenly came running in, knocking wooyoung over. The boy landed on top of wooyoung, faced pressed into her chest.

“That’s our maknae, choi jongho.”

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he realised who he was on top of, and where about he landed. his hand had unconsciously touched wooyoung’s breast, making jongho scream.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!” he shot up, holding his wrist, “wHY WAS IT SO SOFT?!”

Wooyoung defensively covered her chest, scowling at jongho.

“what’s up gals. song mingi, im sure you’ve heard of me.” A smug, tall boy with reddish ginger hair sauntered in, spinning when he got to the girls.

“Never heard of you.” Seonghwa smiled politely, nudging wooyoung to say something. She was still blushing over the whole jongho incident.

“Mingi this is park seonghwa and Jung wooyoung. Girls this is song mingi.” Hongjoong did the final introduction, before sighing in relief, “well this is the team.”

Everyone looked at each other, satisfied. 

“How about i show you to your room?” Yeosang looked at seonghwa, waiting for her to grab her things before heading off with him.

“Noona, i can call you that, can’t i? Im so sorry i really didn’t mean to run into you and touch you i was speeding and my socks must have caused some kind of friction I’m not sure I’m not good at science but I’m really sorry for landing on you and,” jongho rushed out before stopping to look at tHAT region of wooyoung, “,,touching that area.”

He audibly gulped. Wooyoung laughed awkwardly, ruffling his hair in a friendly manner, before turning round to grab her things and head in the direction yeosang took seonghwa. When she left the room, san turned to jongho.

“Dude what was that?! You touched her breast! that’s like,, something you do on special occasions, nOT STRAIGHT AWAY!” San seemed genuinely angry, perhaps jealous?

“Look. Please don’t be touching any boobs any more. They’re our members, nothing more nothing less.” Hongjoong lectured, before asking them to set the table for dinner.

‘What if I wanted to be more,,’ jongho thought to himself.


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! back with another chapter. sorry i only just remembered to update this lmao i was too busy introducing my friend to g idle. i can positively say, SHE STANS THEM!!

"This is where you'll sleep. The bathroom is just down the hall, me and san are next door too, so if you need anything, you know where to find me." Yeosang lead the two girls into their shared room, before taking his leave.

Seonghwa placed down her bags, then made her way over to the two single beds. Fortunately, they did not have bunk beds, like they did in the trainee dorms. Placing herself on the bed, she turned to face Wooyoung, once she sat down on the bed next to hers.

"I can't believe it." Seonghwa grinned, "we're actually going to debut."

Wooyoung was awfully silent, looking down at the ground with a blush creeping up her face.

"You alright Young ah?" Seonghwa tilted her head.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine" She hesitantly answered.

"Are you thinking about Jongho and your little," Seonghwa paused to think of an appropriate way of saying, well, boob fiasco, "incident concerning your chest?"

",,maybe,," Wooyoung only blushed harder, "i-it's not like I enjoyed it or anything!"

"sure." Seonghwa laughed at the other girl as she puffed her cheeks out, "cmon, let's unpack then join the rest."

Both girls set out to unpacking their stuff, placing all their clothes into the wardrobes, and hiding the feminine products, ahem, tampons and pads, at the back of the wardrobe, just so the boys wouldn't have to stumble upon them any time. After doing so, the girls finished just as Hongjoong called them out for dinner. Heading over to the main dining area, all eight of them sat down, slowly digging in to the meal before them.

Jongho still felt bad about the incident upon arrival, so he opted for sitting opposite Wooyoung instead of next to her. It seemed San was not afraid however, as he immediately sat down next to Wooyoung, stealing sneaky glances every now and then.

"So i was thinking, after dinner, we could all get changed into our pjs and have a movie night to bond more, how about it?" Hongjoong spoke up.

In response he earned satisfied noises, sparking an idea in San. Perhaps he could warm up to Wooyoung during the movie night.

"Can we watch a horror?" Mingi asked.

"You're just saying that so you have an excuse to cuddle Yunho." San exposed him, making Wooyoung laugh. Hearing her laugh warmed San's heart, but brought a different feeling to Jongho. He didn;t truly understand what it was, he knew it wasn't good though.

"If the girls are alright with a horror?" Hongjoong ran it past them.

"Yeah, i don't see why not." Seonghwa turned to Wooyoung, seeing her nod in agreement.

"Alright then, Everyone clean up and get ready for the movie night." Hongjoong instructed.

Mingi, Yunho, Jongho and San raced towards their rooms, ecstatic to get changed. In a split second, they were out again, pillows and blankets behind them as they raced back to the living room. Everyone soon joined them, minus Wooyoung. 

"Move over Mingi." San whined, trying to set up a place for Wooyoung next to him.

"Bitch I got here first, Plus me and Yunho are settled nicely." To prove his point, Mingi put his arm round Yunho, who melted into his hug.

San sighed in defeat, just as Wooyoung rounded the corner. She came out with her hair shoved up into a messy bun, strands of hair framing her face. She wore a tight, plain white tank top with loose pyjama shorts. San couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Before he could invite her over, Wooyoung sat down next to Jongho, smiling to him as she settled into the blankets and pillows around them. 

San was NOT happy.

Hongjoong decided to start the movie, shrinking back into his cushions slightly as scene after scene played. Unconsciously, Wooyoung leaned back into the arms of Jongho, smiling slightly when he felt her hide her face in his shoulder. Before they knew it, the movie had ended, and all were pretty shaken up.

"Well im not going to sleep tonight." Yeosang piped up, pursing his lips.

"I'll never sleep again." Yunho whispered, receiving a laugh from everone.

"Aight im off to bed" Wooyoung announced, slowly crawling out of Jongho's warm arms.

"i might as well go too. Night." Seonghwa smiled, following her roommate to their bedroom.

Slowly, everyone left the living room, until it was only Jongho and San left. They both awkwardly sat there, no one wanting to say anything.

"I'm gonna go. uh,, night hyung." Jongho sped off down the hall, leaving San alone.

'is he doing it to provoke me?'

'or does he actually like her?-'


	3. Practise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL IM SO SORRY I SAID ID POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO

Today was the first official day the group would be working together. Not knowing what to expect, the boys and their two girls clambered into the two vans on their way to the kq building.

“hey uh wooyoung do you wanna sit next to m-“ jongho started, before he was cut off by san.

“hey woo i saved you a seat!” san patted the black leather next to him, and so wooyoung smiled and sat down next to him.

Yunho saw what had happened and couldn’t help but pity the youngest. He kept quiet though, not wanting to cause unnecessary beef.

In the other car, Seonghwa was sat quietly next to Yeosang, with Hongjoong and Mingi sat in front of them. The only noise that came out of the car was the faint sound of the radiator and the soft snores of Mingi. He was still tired after the early wake up, and fell back to sleep the minute he strapped himself into the vehicle. 

Hongjoong curiously looked behind him, wondering why they were so quiet, to see Yeosang soundlessly leaning against Seonghwa’s shoulder, fast asleep just like mingi. Seonghwa smiled down on the younger, laughing to herself quietly at the sight of his squished cheek against her shoulder.

Hongjoong didn’t know what it was, but he felt something in his chest. Pity? no. Joy? definitely not. Jealousy? He refused to believe he was jealous of Yeosang and Seonghwa.

He strongly refused.

But then, if it wasn’t jealousy, what was he feeling? Why did he want to oh so desperately be in Yeosang’s place. 

‘snap out of it hongjoong. just,, focus on the journey’ he told himself, before turning back around with pursed lips.

————once they arrived————

after the short journey, feeling like hours for jongho and   
hongjoong however, the two black band pulled up outside the building. All eight stepped out, walking up the stairs to their first official group activity since the entrance of the two girls.

Racing up the stairs, Jongho and Wooyoung were neck and neck, both laughing loudly as they ran up. Wooyoung, being, well, naturally clumsy, tripped over her feet. Jongho saw this as an opportunity, a great one in fact. He swiftly turned around to catch her in his arms, swinging her round and bringing her up into his chest. She let out a breath, unconsciously clinging onto his shirt.

“haha thanks jongho. i’m kinda clumsy.” she stood up straight, fixing her shirt that had become a little creased.

“it’s no problem noona. i didn’t want to see you hurt yourself.” jongho said, showing off his bunny teeth in an adorable smile.

Jongho held out his hand for Wooyoung to take, walking the rest of the way hand in hand, San seething behind them.

“Obvious much?” Mingi nudged San, laughing quietly.

“who?” San asked, broken out of his trance.

“Jongho and Wooyoung. They definitely have something going on if you know what i mean.” Mingi smirked, laughing at San’s face as his eyes spaced out.

Did they really have something going on? Was he chasing after the wrong woman?

“Welcome to your first vocal lesson. We’re going to be doing some warm ups today and then testing out what you have so i can start giving out lines for your first album.” the producer said, smiling at all of them.

They decided to go in age order, with Seonghwa going first. Stepping up to the mic, she delicately places the black headphones on, before doing what the instructor asked her to do perfectly. 

Hongjoong was in awe. He didn’t realise she sounded THAT good. And it was only a practise too. 

Seonghwa steppes out of the booth, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear at the awestruck face hongjoong has plastered on. She giggled lightly when passing him, wishing him good luck with his warm ups. Hongjoong felt a blush crawl up his cheeks, quickly trying to re focus his mind on the task at hand. 

The group successfully got through it all, taking about 2 hours after everything was done. They even got to practise singing some of the lines for their song ‘Pirate King’

Next was dance class. One of Wooyoung’s strong points was dance, and so was San’s. He couldn’t wait to see the moves she pulled out for the group to watch.

Changing into their dance clothes, Jongho and San watched, their mouths hanging slightly open at the sight of Wooyoung. She had her long hair pulled back into a high pony tail, which still reached about her shoulder blades, a tight white tank top and black leggings that fit her figure amazingly. They couldn’t stop staring as she bent over to stretch, reaching down and working out her muscles. Seonghwa noticed them staring at the younger girl, and hit them both upside the head.

Both boys apologised, before getting back to their own stretches. 

‘This is my chance to stand out in front of Wooyoung,’ San thought, smirking slightly, ‘I better not mess this up.’

Everyone got into formation and started to learn the basic moves of the dance. It was hard to pick up when there was no singing in the backing track, but they did their best to put together the steps they had so far.

San, being San, decided to take it a step farther. He put in as much effort as he could until the very end, even when everyone was slouching, out of breath. 

“Great job today guys. Alright, hit the showers.” 

Multiple groans from everyone filtered through into the large shower area. Seonghwa and Wooyoung split from the group of guys to shower in their own area. Whilst San was shampooing his hair, Mingi decided to bring up the topic before.

“Jongho what was that before with the whole knight in shining armour act in front of wooyoung?” Mingi elicited multiple laughs from the other boys, all except San.

“Haha i just didn’t want her to hurt herself. I’m sure you’d do the same.” Jongho awkwardly scratched his head, sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

San didn’t break his eyes from Jongho however. He didn’t know if he was doing it to tease him, to get back at him, hell if it was to HELP him, but he didn’t like it. If it was him who had caught Wooyoung on the stairs, he wouldn’t shut up about it. 

“Yeosang you’re really close with Seonghwa. Anything going on there?” Yunho piped up interested.

“Nope. We’re just close is all.” Yeosang answered with a small smile, turning around so he could rinse the soap from his hair.

“Well i think it’s good that we have a group like this. I believe we’ll go far.” Hongjoong grinned towards his group mates.

“Way to make it sappy joong.” San spike for the first time in the showers, making everyone chuckle.

They all met back up outside the showers, before heading back to the dorms. Everyone was exhausted from the dance practise that got dragged on and on. 

“ughhhhh i can’t be bothered cooking tonight.” Seonghwa passed out on the couch, soon followed by Mingi.

“Can we order takeout? Pleassseeeeeeee?” Jongho begged, bouncing on his feet.

Hongjoong sighed before giving him the okay.

“Hey wooyoung, can i talk to you a sec?” San rubbed his arms nervously. 

“Sure.” Wooyoung smiles before following him into his bedroom.

Wooyoung sat down on his bed, San following after, their knees almost touching. She placed a comforting hand on his thigh, waiting for him to talk to her.

“look. there’s something i’ve been meaning to tell you.” San awkwardly rubbed his hands together.

He looked into Wooyoung’s big doe eyes, getting lost in their chocolatey abyss. He could stare at her all day. Her flawless face, cute nose, big eyes, plump lips, curvy body, smooth skin, silky hair. everything about her screamed perfection to san.

“well, wooyoung, i-“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i didn’t realise it’s been four months siNCE I UPDATED FJDJCJ SORRY
> 
> anyways how are you all holding up under these conditions? covid sucks :( 
> 
> oh and ateez has a comebackkkkkk. inception is such a bop omg. good lil boy tho >>

“wooyoung. i-“

“san! wooyoung! what do you want for take-“

yunho paused by the doorframe, noticing the now awkward atmosphere.

“uh,, i can come back another time-“

“aha it’s fine yunho. san what do you want?” wooyoung tilted her head cutely, making san want to grown at her innocence.

“i don’t care.”

san’s short answer caught yunho off guard, not expecting such seriousness from the usually carefree dancer.

“i don’t mind either yunho oppa. anything works for me.” wooyoung smiled how at yunho, watching him leave before turning back to san.

only just realising she still had her hand on his thigh, wooyoung swiftly took it away, worrying if it seemed too personal to be touching the boy. san’s skin burned from where wooyoung’s hand once was. he could still feel traces of her long nails gently scratching his thigh like a cat.

“what did you want to tell me oppa?” 

“i-it doesn’t matter anymore young ah. go back out and clean up before the food arrives.” san dismisses her, watching her hop off the bed and close the door behind her.

san sighed in the total darkness he had been left in. he was so close. why did he give up? why couldn’t he just put his mind to it? knowing that he wimped our only tortured him more, frustrating him to the point he yanked on his hair.

“next time,, i promise.” san whispered, before he too exited the room.

——————once the food arrived——————

seonghwa passed out plates to all the members, going back into the kitchen to grab the cutlery needed. 

reaching up for one of the cups on the top shelf, hongjoong didn’t notice seonghwa sneak up behind him. she reached over and grabbed the cup, bringing it down for him. 

“next time, just ask for help.” she smirked at the shorter, before grabbing the rest of the things she needed.

hongjoong grumbled to himself for embarrassing himself like that in front of the girl. she was only a few inches taller than him. it wasn’t fair.

‘damn you park seonghwa’ hongjoong grumbled, heading back towards the coffee table where they decided to eat tonight.

as the members started eating, hongjoong received a call from their manager. just as he answered, wooyoung spilt her drink all over her jeans, alarming san who was sat next to her. yunho heard a twice song come on the tv and immediately turned the volume up to full, standing up and dancing along to it with mingi. jongho stood up, running round the kitchen like a madman in search of a rowe to clean wooyoung’s lap, whilst seonghwa went to grab her cleaning supplies so nothing sticky would be left behind from the drink accident. yeosang continued to eat his chicken, watching the fiasco go down.

hongjoong left the living room, noticing the tone in his managers voice to be different tha before. it could only be important.

“here noona! take this towel to dry your,,” jongho motioned to her lower region, too shy to say it.

“young ah take these shorts of mine whilst your jeans dry off. they’re really comfy.” san offered her a pair of basketball shorts, watching her run out the room, towel and shorts in hand, towards the bathroom. 

“yunho mingi stop dancing to twice and come finish your food!” seonghwa hollered over the noise of the tv, whilst trying to wipe up the mess left behind by wooyoung’s drink. 

soon, everyone started yelling, whether it be at each other, at the tv, or just so they can hear themselves, before hongjoong walked back in.

“guys.” he sounded strict. immediately everyone in the room quietened down, turning the tv off in the process. 

“that was the manager.”

they all gulped, afraid of the news to come.

“w-what’s happened?” wooyoung stumbled out of the bathroom in san’s shorts, underwear in her hand.

everyone but the girls blushed at the sight of her lacy pink thong, immediately turning their heads to give her at least a bit of decency.

“as i was saying.” hongjoong fanned away the blush on his face, “that was the manager.”

“and?” seonghwa asked, worried.

“our debut is right around the corner.”


End file.
